


Tarrying

by misura



Category: Doctor Who, Eight Days of Luke - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sees something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarrying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueyeti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/gifts).



“But why would anyone put a police box here?” asked David. “Or, well, anywhere at all?”

It was not the first time David had seen a police box - he had seen one in a museum not two years ago. A gentleman from the museum had explained to him what the police box had been used for, and also that nowadays, there was no need for them anymore.

Luke stared at the police box in a most peculiar way. It was, David thought, as if he did not see a police box at all, but something quite different.

David reached out to touch Luke's shoulder, and as Luke turned to look at him, his eyes were full of mischief.

“How would you like to go on a little trip?” asked Luke.

“Now?” David replied, a bit confused, but happy enough to go along with whatever Luke had in mind. “To where?”

“Anywhere you want,” said Luke. “And any _time_ you want, too.”


End file.
